vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporwaveon
Vaporwaveon & Friends is an interesting server with its highs, lows, and Dededes in the #general chat. This page documents the important events of Vaporwaveon and Friends and things related to it. Timeline Pre 2016 *May 15, 2015: Discord is launched. 2016 *August 15: TARS Chat is created by Kidsy128 *November 24: TARS Chat is renamed to ARA Chat. *December 18: Ziro is born. *December 21: Vaporwaveon is invited onto ARA Chat. *December 22: Vaporwaveon & Friends is created. 2017 *January 22: Steelix100, an admin on ARA Chat, raids the server and leaves it in shambles. This is arguably what started ARA Chat's steep decline. *February 28: Vaporwaveon and friends Wiki is created to document information about this server. *March 10: Vaporwaveon & Friends is blacklisted from Discord Pizza. *April 1: April Fools 2017: Kidsy128 attacks Vaporwaveon & Friends and modifies it into an extremely exaggerated ARA Chat. In reality, this is a prank pulled by server admins, with Vaporwaveon & Mr. Loser masquerading as Kidsy. *April 17: After a series of unfair and questionable bans, the server admins go cuckoo crazy and turn against Vape, starting the incredibly infamous Revolution. *April 18: Vaporwaveon says that his Discord was hacked the previous day, which caused the server to go cuckoo crazy. *June 6: ARA Chat 2.0. and ARA Chat 3.0. are destroyed. *June 10: Lots of admins get demoted to clean out the admins & mods. *June: Ryder posts touhou in #general, which pisses off Zangy, due to the existance of a #touhou channel. Ryder accuses Zangy of being hypocritical, considering her habit of posting Pokémon in the general chat, which has a very similar channel known as #pokemon. This turns the server into a shitshow within five minutes, and Zangy eventually wins and Ryder gets demoted. *August 3: The Hub of Fire is created. *August 4: Vaporwaveon & Friends activity basically dies because Vaporwaveon is absent. *August 5: Hey seems like we're getting more activity oh never mind it's dead again. *August 6: Dr. Dedede diagonoses Vaporwaveon & Friends with it's fucking dead. *August 7: Considering the server is dead, Harmonia decides to promote literally everyone to admin and they all set the server on fire in an attack rivaling some of the stunts pulled on ARA Chat. Oops. He later realizes that he has done something bad and everyone decides to repair the smelly old server. *August 14: The server is still dead and Vape finally comes online, and explains where he's been. *August 15: Vaporwaveon retires from being owner for a time. *October 27: Hub of Fire is deleted for classified reasons. *Late December: Klaty posts Furry Porn and pisses off Zangy, and then Trickster95 joins but gets banned. After getting unbanned, it's requested he gets banned again. 2018 *January 22: The Secret Base DX is created. *February 12: The whole "Library" fiasco starts up. Eventually, the server is renamed to "Vaporwaveon's Library" the same day. *February 17: Pokécord is banned for the first time. *March 17: Vaporwaveon & Friends RPG's first ever demo is released. Category:Misc